Gaston's Return
by ladyjane09
Summary: Somehow Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) has returned home - unfortunately, things have turned upside down and another woman enters into his life...will he be changed forever? Rated PG-13 for suggestive love scene
1. From the Ashes

Gaston's Return  
  
Featuring:  
  
Gaston and Claudia Lewis Stevenson  
  
He was not sure what to altogether expect when he had finally been able to muster enough strength to return home to the village. He was barely able to walk, and could only vaguely recall who he was. He had been met with bewildered looks as he slowly moved about. He had reached the local tavern, and went inside. The barmaid dropped her tray. The bartender gazed up, his face growing alarmed. "Its you" he stuttered. The young black haired gentleman had looked surprised. "You know my identity?" He asked, still bewildered. The other man had nodded and answered, "Gaston - back from the dead" he said in eerie tones. The other man scratched his head.  
Before Gaston could answer, he had seen a young woman, wiping off the counters, and helping the other barmaids clean up. She had long blond hair, and deep blue eyes. She had stopped for a moment, and met his gaze. She had never seen him before. She then gave him a small frown and turned to her friend Susan behind the counter. "Whose the out of towner?" She asked. "He's a villager" Susan replied, "not much of one" Susan's friend had said more sarcastically. Gaston had slowly approached the bar. "Do you know me?" He had been speaking to the bartender once more. "Yes" the other man replied. "Can you please tell me about myself" he said. "You must have suffered memory loss" the other man commented. Gaston sighed, "afraid so." The two men talked for a few moments, and Gaston was still unclear of who he was, but the bartender offered to let him sleep in the room right next to his upstairs in the tavern. "I get weary visitors all of the time, so its really no trouble" he offered. "Thank you" Gaston said.  
The following morning, the news had seemed to spread quickly that Gaston was rumored to have returned into town, after having had disappeared two years before. Lefou had hurriedly returned to the tavern. He had found his old friend sleeping in the bed upstairs. "I did not believe them when they told me, but here you are!" Lefou had said in his high pitch voice. "Who are YOU?" Gaston had asked, still dazed from his sleep. "I'm Lefou, your friend!" He said. Gaston still gazed at him, bewildered. "I've never seen you before in my life" he replied lying back on the bed, "if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to sleep" Gaston answered. Lefou frowned; he's definitely NOT the man I remember, he thought to himself. "Whether you believe me or not, you WILL remember" Lefou replied softly, leaving the room. Lefou had run into the bartender on the way down the stairs. "John, is he going to be alright?" The other man shook his head, "he just needs time to re- adjust." "A major re-adjustment" Lefou commented.  
  
* * * 


	2. The Mysterious Beauty

Claudia had been sitting in front of her mirror, getting ready for the evening. She had also shared a room in the back of the tavern; where John had become her surrogate father. She was humming to herself as Gaston had walked down the hallway. He had stopped when he had gazed at her from behind. Her hair was long and lustrous; and she had fair skin. He stood there, lost in a daze-wishing he could remember what it was that had brought him back. There was something about it that did not quite fit. This mysteriously beautiful woman was ignoring him. She then turned to face him, and her blue eyes met his with defiance. "You are wasting your time," she said, look at me all you want. she thought angrily, look like all of the rest of them do! She tossed her hair aside with frustration. He gave her an intrigued gaze in return. "Are you put off by men who admire you?" Gaston asked her aloud. "No more than usual," she added sarcastically. "Forgive me, Madam, you do not even know me, so that does not give you the right to be put off by my presence" he added cleverly. "Well played" she joked, and turned away.  
Claudia had joined the others downstairs a few moments later. "You are looking stunning," John smiled "as usual," he added. Claudia only smiled. She had grown used to the idea of men paying her complements. She was considered, after Princess Belle as one of the most beautiful young ladies in the village. Gaston had come down the stairs late. "You missed breakfast" John's wife said. He was only smiling at Claudia. She found those eyes of his, despite his curiosity and intrigue about her- very stunning-along with the rest of his physical form. He was, despite his modesty, a very handsome gentleman. His tall form had come with a gentleness that Claudia had never before seen in men of this type. It seemed odd for him to be so kind and serene in persona. She had expected a far great deal more from him-most men of this nature had overbearing personalities and far too much self-confidence and self- possessiveness in their behaviors. "I'll prepare you something" Claudia offered, in her soft sultry voice. "I'd be very appreciative" he replied. He watched her closely as she baked the bread. She had put the plate in front of him, and he marveled again at her striking figure. "You have beautiful hands" he commented. "You would think that you had not worked a day in your life" he smiled. "I would had rather have had it that way" she said playfully. "But, everyone works around here, and I'm sure John will expect you to-since you have no other means of paying your room and board" she added. "By all means" he said. "I'm sure the young man can chop fire wood and go hunting along with me" John smiled. Hunting -how did that sound familiar? Gaston wondered to himself. "I would gladly do what I could to help" he said, and then felt bizarre saying it. He felt something strange in his own demeanor. Whether it was due to his nervousness around unfamiliar people; or his amnesia, he was secretly growing frightened of rediscovering himself. What if what he had discovered was unpleasant? How would the others react?  
  
* * * 


	3. Shadows

Claudia was collecting the linens from the bedrooms, and also attending to the guests at the tavern. As usual, the men about her would flirt with her. She sighed, but carried on with her usual duties. Gaston had been accompanying John all that afternoon, as they gathered food stocks and wine for the next week. He had been surprised when those around him were gazing at him with wide eyes and lowered voices. "Do you know what they speak of?" Gaston asked. John felt somewhat intimated, and did not wish to be the one to tell him. "That is something that you must discover on your own-when the proper time comes" he replied softly. Gaston sighed. John had been aiming his musket at a deer in the woods. "Damn, I was nearly close enough to shoot it" he complained quietly. John grew frustrated and then handed the gun over to Gaston "you care to try your luck?" He asked with a smile. The other man had looked at the gun with bewilderment in his eyes at first-and then intrigue. He found himself smiling. There was something in the touch of a gun that felt familiar; almost clear. John had realized it too. "Ah, you must have been a hunter" John had heard of Gaston's exploits in the past, but doubted whether he could be the masterful shots man that he was then. Gaston aimed it at the deer, and fired. Amazingly, it had struck the animal on his first attempt. John gave him an impressed smile. I knew you could do it.he thought to himself. "I guess we will be having dinner tonight" John joked. Gaston was grinning with a new sense of pride. He had done something for someone else, and not expected it to feel as wonderful as it had right now. He wondered if he had been selfless in the past.  
As the two men returned early in the evening, they had both stopped to silently observe Claudia's serving of the men. They were yelling at her to come to their table and saying other rude things that took her aback. Her friend Susan, the evening barmaid, called her over. "They are acting rowdy tonight, I'd be careful if I were you missy" she said. Claudia nodded, "I'm always careful," she whispered, taking the tray over to the table where the men had been calling. They were apparently drunk, but she did not allow it to disrupt her. Gaston raised an eyebrow when one of the drunken gentlemen had attempted to touch her in a way that was clearly making her uncomfortable. Claudia was not one to make a scene, but she angrily pushed the gentleman aside and warned him not to touch her in that manner again. He only laughed and tried again. She had backslapped him in the face and dumped beer all over him. "Why you little tramp!" He screamed out, trying to chock her, just as Gaston lost his temper. "You will LEAVE her alone!" He cried out, blocking the man's path by standing in front of her. "Make me" the other rowdy troublemaker said hatefully. "I'd rather not have to get myself into a battle of wits with you-for surely you would lose it" Gaston said, as Claudia smiled behind him. "How about a battle of fists you obnoxious fool?!" He cried out, and tried to throw out a punch, but Gaston had ducked out of the way and the man's hand bashed into the tavern wall. He let out a cry of pain as he recoiled his arm. "You'll pay for that you bastard" he said, and tried again with his left hand-the same had occurred. "Maybe next time you will learn how to properly treat a lady!" Gaston commented loudly, much to everyone's surprise. After the group of rebel rousers left, Gaston had given John a pleased look at the bar. "Maybe you ARE handy to have around here after all!" He grinned, "free drink on the house!" He called out. Gaston had then turned his attention to Claudia. "Thank you" she said more tenderly. "It was really no trouble," he said, beaming again. Her smile sent tender shivers down his spine. "Join me please?" Gaston asked. Claudia bowed somewhat. "I would be honored," she said. The two had sat down together at the table, as John brought Gaston's drink over. Claudia then smiled up at him. "Make those two drinks on the house" she replied, with John giving her a playful look. "Are you sure?" John asked, "yes" Claudia answered. Gaston chuckled. "You are full of surprises," he said. "Just one surprise after another" she said.  
Gaston had been having trouble sleeping that night. He had been plagued by nightmares and visions that he could not explain. He had visions of a brown haired woman with a similar form that he felt in his heart he had always known.but there was a shadow behind her in the form of a beast that he could not describe. Neither of these visions was clear to him, and he woke up in a mental pool of frustration and confusion. He lit his candle, and sat up in the dark- gazing about himself quietly, taking a deep breath. He had been here for nearly three days, and still had little idea of who he was. He then laid back on the bed, and thought again of the people he had been encountering. Lefou had crossed his mind. He had been so persistent. Gaston then began to wonder if this little man had known him as well as he had said. He then smiled to himself, thinking that Lefou would be able to tell him exactly what he yearned to know.  
  
* * * 


	4. Behind the Red Curtain

Gaston had gone to town again that day, in search of Lefou. He had found him in the bookshop, trading in some of his older books in exchange for the cash he and his wife needed for food for their two sons. He was surprised to find Gaston in the bookshop. "I had no idea you were married" Gaston commented. "There are many things that you do not know about me" he replied quietly. "It's been two years" Lefou replied, "it was high time I moved on and settled down" he added. Gaston grew silent for a moment. "You once told me you were my friend, a best friend in fact" he said. "Is there anything you can share with me-about my past?" He asked. Lefou nodded, "I can tell you anything you want to know-but be forewarned, most of it, you will not like" he said. Gaston sat down with him on a bench. "Everyone had great respect for you here at one point" Lefou said softly, "what do you mean 'at one point?' " He interceded, "well, things changed-people change. I am referring to the Princess," he said. "Who is the Princess?" Gaston wondered, "have I done anything to offend her?" He wondered aloud. "Belle" Lefou replied, his tone changing. "Belle.the name sounds somewhat familiar" Gaston uttered. "At one time you had wanted to marry her-but circumstances interfered" Lefou answered. "What were those circumstances?" Gaston could sense that his questions brought back very unpleasant memories for Lefou. "It was a risky endeavor, but I went along with it" Lefou added. "I must have had something to do with this. It sounds like foul play" he replied. "In a way it was.but at the time I was being foolish-not seeing the bigger picture" Lefou said. "I must have made things difficult for her; she must think of me as some sort of monster" Gaston sighed. "Gaston, I did not want to be the one to tell you-but she's gone through hell and back on account of your actions in the past" "but that was the past." Gaston sighed. "I wish I knew," he added sadly. "One day I will make it right!" He said, more determinedly.  
Gaston had been walking about the streets, he had continually ran into people that been giving him blank stares. He had returned to the tavern, unaware that the barmaids were getting ready for the evening crowd, "what's going on?" Gaston asked John. "Oh, we always do this on Friday nights; its just a typical show, we try to get more business before the weekend" John said, "grab a towel and help me clean up before the show starts," he added. Gaston had wondered what type of show that John had meant. He had also been looking for Claudia, but she had disappeared. The men had moved the tables aside, and set up curtains. Gaston had still been wondering where Claudia had disappeared. John had pulled off the cover to his piano, and helped the other men set up the stage candles. "Do you all stage plays?" Gaston wondered. "Something of the sorts" John replied. Gaston had gone up the stairs and as he went towards his room, he heard thumbing up above his head. He gazed about and saw a shadowy figure's feet crawling above his head. He had found a hidden stowaway above his bedroom and went after the culprit. He noticed what he was gazing at. He frowned when he saw the form of Claudia in her room, moving about of free will, covered only by her towel. Gaston had kicked the man in front of him, and to the dismay of the other man-the drunken gentleman from the night before, he frowned and before he could try and kick back, the ceiling had caved in, and both men fell. Claudia had cried out in surprise, and pulled back quickly, hiding behind her screen. Gaston had angrily pulled the other man up by his collar "I thought I warned you to maintain your distance!" He said. The other man was so drunk that all he could do was laugh. Gaston failed to see this man's humor. "Get out of here!" Gaston said. Claudia had looked on with stunned silence as Gaston had nearly thrown him out. "Its not often that I'm saved twice in one week" she commented quietly as he bowed slightly. "I am terribly sorry for that other man's behavior, its appalling" he commented. Claudia smiled, silently thanking him for his kindness. "Well," he said, abit nervously, "I should leave you-to dress," he said. She nodded, "I would greatly appreciate it," she said softly, feeling awkward in his presence, since she was baring much of herself.  
A few moments later, the curtain rose, and John and Claudia were playing tunes on the piano and acting out scenes from Romeo and Juliet. Gaston found it very amusing, and asked if he could take part, and he greatly enjoyed playing the part of Romeo. Claudia had made a very beautiful Juliet, and was pleased when Gaston had presented her with roses afterward. John had smiled to himself, realizing that Claudia had a growing affection and appreciation for Gaston.  
An hour later, when everyone had left the tavern, John had bid goodnight to Claudia and Gaston. They had been sitting outside on the terrace. Gaston had found himself smiling in her direction and admiring her once more when she was not looking at him. She had caught him once. "Gaston, I have wanted to tell you." she began, his eyes lit up. "I misjudged you immensely, and I wanted to apologize" he was trying to find a way to take her hand without appearing self-conscious about the physical contact. She blushed somewhat as he smiled at her, and his face gained a new handsomeness about it in which she had never seen. When he had finally felt her hand in his, he also felt a warmness that he knew he had never before experienced. "I am glad that you have come," she said softly. "You are the only person who treated me with respect" she added. He leaned in and caressed her face. He was about to kiss her, when a sudden storm had suddenly hit them from overhead and the rain began to pour quickly about them. "Hurry, let's get inside" Gaston said, taking her hand. When Gaston had gazed again out the window of the tavern to look at the rain; he felt a sudden chill go down about his entire form. Claudia had come up next to him, and handed him some fresh coffee. "You looked preoccupied" she commented softly. "I was," he said honestly. "I still feel lost in my heart" he sighed. "Because of your amnesia?" She wondered aloud. "Its more than that, and I can feel it" he said. "Someday you will know," she said softly, putting her arm into his.  
Gaston was sitting by his window late that night, listening to the storms as they played out throughout the morning. The thunder chilled him. It had reminded him of something very dastardly. When he closed his eyes, he had seen that familiar shadow, as it crept up upon him slowly-he could hear the screams, as he fell - for what felt like an eternity. He woke up in tears and then found himself reaching out for something-and a few moments later, in a single flash of light and memory-he knew exactly who he was. He then sneered. Claudia was bathing that early morning before any one had awakened, and Gaston, in his intrigue and past womanizing form, stood by the door, and watched, unbeknownstly to her. She rose her head up, and felt his presence; despite the silence in the room. The coldness of Gaston's past was slowly breeching into the room.and there was no way of stopping it. His first thought was of Belle. He then found himself being distracted by the seemingly seductiveness of Claudia's beauty now. She had gone over to her screen, unaware that he was still watching her with a renewed coldness in his eyes as his full memory returned. He then walked down the hallway, still smiling to himself. These fools will never know! He thought wickedly.  
  
* * * 


	5. Lady in Red

Breakfast was quiet that morning. Claudia had come down the stairs, her face fresh with happiness and joy-especially when she had seen Gaston. The light in her eyes was apparent, and John immediately noticed it. "Well, he and I are very glad that you could join us" he said. "Good morning" she said softly to Gaston. He smiled, but it nearly hurt to. He then realized how hard it was going to be to hide his hideous streak from her-this innocent young woman. "I think we should put on another show tonight for the children, they loved our last performances as much as the adults" John was telling them at the counter. Claudia's eyes had lit up. "That could also let the others know that the tavern is more than just a drinking hub, it can be for families too," she said. Gaston raised an eyebrow and thought the idea was foolish and nearly said so, but then he saw the look in Claudia's eyes, and grew silenced. "Perhaps a puppet show?" John suggested, "waltzing" Claudia added, "for the adults" she blushed in Gaston's direction. "Apple bobbing" Susan said in the background. "Great," John said. "I'll be going to the village now and collect what we need for the occasion" Claudia smiled, and then linked her arm into Gaston's "would you do me the honor of accompanying me?" She asked. He smiled somewhat, taken aback. "Oh, yes, of course" he said, finding it difficult to say no.  
Gaston and Claudia had strolled the streets of Paris, eyeing the sights together. To his surprise, Claudia asked him about himself, "do you recall anything?" She wondered. "I am vaguely starting to remember" he lied. "I wonder what you were like" she said softly. Trust me, it is something you do NOT want to know, he thought. She took him into the city market, and purchased some apple baskets and cloth for the stage. The villagers were still giving the couple bizarre looks. Claudia seemed genuinely surprised when they were confronted with three similar looking young ladies, one in green, one in Red, and the other in gold. They all looked angered. "Who is she?" One whispered, "I thought he was dead!" The other commented, to Gaston's chagrin, they all quickly came over. "Gaston!" The one in Red spoke first. "Ladies" he said shyly, "do I know you?" He asked. "Know us?" The one in Green demanded, "why wouldn't you?" The other in Gold added. "Excuse us, ladies, but he's suffering from amnesia, there is no possibility of him remembering you" Claudia offered in Gaston's defense. Gaston had only smirked silently. The one in red began to sob. Gaston couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw Claudia roll her eyes. He found her so unlike anyone he had ever known. "Dear," Claudia had addressed the lady in red, "it is rather foolish of you to cry over spilled milk" the other woman gave her a baffled look, "it's a metaphor" she tried explaining, but the other girl still did not understand. Gaston turned to whisper something to Claudia, "you are obviously wasting your time," he said with a playfully devilish smile-reminding her of their first encounter. She gave him a playful grin in return and then replied once more to the three ladies, "excuse us," she said. Claudia laughed abit louder once they were rid of the three ladies. "I would have given anything to know how they came to know a man like you. I pity you, seriously I do" she joked. Gaston found himself laughing out loud in his boisterously loud voice. "Not everyone has a cultured mind like you" he found himself saying; though the words struck him as odd. He had never found himself paying complements to anyone, other than about himself. "Thank you," she said very softly-taken aback with the same force-since she had immediately noted his sincerity, and felt warmed and happy by it. They had returned to the tavern and aided John in setting up for the evening. Before they had all finished, there were already younger children coming in, "Claudy!" One of them had run directly for Claudia "hello there Robby!" She outreached her arms for the little boy.  
  
Gaston had watched in silent marvel. He had came up slowly and asked, "who is this?" "Oh," Claudia had smiled brightly; "this is Robert, my brother," she answered. "You have a brother?" She nodded; "he lives with my aunt, but her and I" she trailed off when Robby said loudly that he wanted to bob for apples. Claudia had nearly forgotten everything, in her enjoyment of the children and dancing. Susan had even brought along her husband. Gaston had been standing in the corner, watching Claudia silently, thinking of how beautiful she was in candlelight. He even found his inward jealously growing when he had seen her talking to another young man. John had not been surprised by the young girl's popularity; she had always been a favorite of the village. Gaston was still standing and waiting in the wings of darkness as the dancing picked up gradually. Claudia had led a Virginia wheel and tried to get everyone involved, even the children. She had then surprised Gaston, as she took his hand, nearly against his will, leading him into the center of the circle. He found himself laughing with her only a few moments later-as everyone who knew her was instantly touched by her warmth and vivacity.  
Afterward, once the tavern had grown silent; John was helping the other barmaids clean up. "I drew this for you" Robby handed his sister a picture that said, "I miss you sissy" with a huge heart around it. "Oh, thank you!" Claudia threw her arms around her brother. "I love and miss you terribly," she uttered, as Gaston listened to their conversation from afar. "Then why not come home?" Her brother whispered. "I" she nearly grew silenced when she knew that Gaston had been attempting to listen, and lowered her voice even farther "I can't" she said. A few moments later, in the nearly deathly silence, Gaston had approached her as she stood by the window, as Claudia watched the carriage leave slowly. She looked to have tears in her eyes. He had not ever pretended to sympathize with anyone plights-besides his own, since he had nearly driven Belle's father off to an asylum out of his pure hatred-but this time was different. He felt something extremely different than he had in the past and it was beginning to frighten-and arouse him.  
Gaston was finding it a more of a daunting task to hide his affection for Claudia, and his true nature. He felt tightness in his throat-that struck fear in him. Could he-be falling in love with her? Seriously this time? He was beginning to admit to himself that his obsession with Belle was merely that-only an obsession based on petty issues that had centered on her beauty. He had never considered who she truly was at all. He had never cared-before now. Claudia seemed to be grapping with the same issues, as she had tried sleeping that night, but found her mind wondering towards Gaston. Who is he-really? She found herself asking over and over.  
Gaston was sitting on the porch steps of the tavern, drinking coffee, and watching the people go by. Claudia had found herself gazing at him from her second story window. She felt her heart longing to reach out to him-and help him regain a renewed sense of himself, but the inner part of her was terribly afraid of what might what happen if she did.  
  
* * * 


	6. Revelation

Lefou had met Gaston at the tavern a few hours later. The two men had shared the afternoon together, as Lefou shared stories and answered his friend's questions. "Why all of this sudden interest in Miss Stevenson?" Lefou raised an eyebrow with suspicion. "I merely wanted to know what her past was," Gaston said carefully. "Sounds to me like you were trying to pry to find information like you used to do in the past." Lefou let slip out. Gaston gazed at Lefou in a perplexed manner- although he had already knew exactly what he was talking about, though he would not admit it. "I only want to know more about her," he said honestly, to his friend's startled surprise. "Why?" Lefou couldn't quite get at Gaston's reasoning. In the past-he would know exactly why- to use the information for his own twisted and wicked benefit-now it did not seem that way. Claudia had nothing to offer him; or so it seemed. "But the girl is nothing to you" Lefou further revealed. "Was there someone?" Gaston asked, despite his friend's awkwardness at being cornered. "Yes" he said, "It was Belle" Gaston said. "How did you?" Lefou added, "I will tell you the truth, but you must promise to keep what I tell you a secret," Gaston said. "Anything" Lefou said. He smiled abit slyly and said: "I know who Belle is" Lefou blinked, "I know-because I'm back" Gaston said, as there was a chilly presence in the air.  
Claudia had been watching the two men for a while now. She was startled when John had quietly come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I have not seen him before" she said, pointing to Lefou. I have, John thought to himself. "Do you know that little gentleman?" She asked him. "Somewhat" John answered in part truth. "I wonder if Gaston's memory is finally starting to return. He must know that man," Claudia said softly. John found himself smiling. "Why the sudden concern?" He asked playfully. Claudia did not answer she only gazed at Gaston quietly, noting the change in his facial expressions. He looked almost impious. Claudia did not pull away when Gaston had come towards the door, and realized she had been watching him. He had only gazed down at her silently-as she had attempted to hide the longing in her eyes. "Were you watching me?" Gaston asked her carefully, hiding his devious smile. For once she was speechless. He had laughed, "now this is a travesty" she blushed, "damn you" she said softly, and left in a huff. He chuckled again, meeting John's gaze. The other man had come up next to him, "I'd be careful if I were you, Claudia is not someone you want to toy with," he said more seriously. Neither am I Gaston thought silently.  
Claudia was finding her growing passion for Gaston was becoming very difficult to hide. He was enjoying his time with her; but secretly grew angered when other men tried to claim her affections. That night, as John was entertaining the men at the bar with his delightful stories, the other barmaids were serving drinks. The tavern had seemed to grow quieter when another man had come into the room, with his heavy boots and deep brooding face. Claudia had dropped her beer tray-and the entire room grew silenced when the clatter of glass reached the floor and shattered. Gaston had met Claudia's face, and saw the fear in her eyes. The man had quickly come to her side. Without speaking a word, he latched onto her arm, and took her outside on the porch. Gaston frowned. He then turned to John, who looked as baffled as he. Gaston had silently went outside after her, and watched by the door. "I did not expect to see you again Daniel" she whispered. "Of course you wouldn't, you presumed I was dead!" The gentleman sounded angered. "I did no such thing! I waited for three years; I tried to escape, you were the one who left!" She said, trying not to raise her voice. "This is neither the time or place to discuss this" Claudia said, "I want you to go" she added, "I refuse" Daniel replied.  
  
"Then I will leave," she said coldly. But he had pulled at her arm, "I am not finished!" He said, "yes you are," she said with hatred in her voice, "now I demand that you let me go at once" she uttered. Gaston felt the chill in the air, as Daniel left angrily. He had never seen that much hatred in a man's eyes for a woman. He had also seen the look of disgust that was intermixed with fear in Claudia's eyes. Gaston let out a breath before joining her. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She raised her head up and gave him another defiant look. "Leave me alone" she answered, and left quickly before he could stop her. John had attempted to call out to her, but Claudia had raced up the stairs too quickly.  
Everyone had heard the door slam. John gave Gaston a silent look of bewilderment, and then asked him to go up and make sure that she was all right. He felt intimidated by the task at first. In his confusion, anger and jealousy of that other man, he was feeling even more conflicted than ever. "Please go, she needs you" John said softly to him-he knew already how the two of them felt about each other. Gaston had slowly descended the staircase and when he reached Claudia's chambers, he could hear the faint sound of sobbing. He stood by the door, and noted her lying on the bed, her face down on the pillow. What has that man done to you? He asked himself. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he felt the intimation rise-physically and emotionally. He had never felt this way about anyone. Gaston opened the door, and softly called out her name. She raised her head up slowly and met his face. This was the first time that someone's tears had greatly affected him. She had not protested when he had come to her side, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the shivers all throughout her body as he caressed her tenderly. "I had never been so very frightened in my life" she uttered. "Who was he?" Gaston whispered. "My -fiancée" she answered. "I thought he was dead-at first, until I" she sighed, "no, I mustn't tell you, all of these years, I have been trying to forget" she whispered. Gaston's first feeling was of anger and resentment. "Please" he urged her on. "He's very much changed," she added. "He is not the same man I loved" "you love him still?" Gaston's voice broke. "No!" She said, "no, I love someone else" she let out a deep breath. He met her deep eyes. She then pulled away, before he could ask who it was, her eyes told him all. "Gaston.I," she paused, struggling to find the right words. "I feel the same" he whispered, "I've never felt like this before" he added, taking her hands in his own and kissing them. "I barely know you" she sighed. "I barely know myself anymore" he said, with a sincerity that was foreign to him. "This was the first time I felt threatened; seriously threatened" he said, surprised at the agony in his tone. "I had never not once gotten what I wanted.from anyone" he admitted-"except once.but that was a long time ago." He said, "are you telling me that you are remembering your past?" She asked. "Yes," he said, "I know everything" he finally admitted the truth. She put a hand on his cheek. "Who are you, really?" She found herself asking him. "Everything has changed now I have changed" he uttered, "because of you," he added, pulling her even closer. Claudia had fresh tears in her eyes. "Because of my feelings for you" he whispered. "I do not want to lose you, I could not bear it" he said-"not this time, I might lose even more of the sanity I've lost" she gave him a baffled look. She grew silent. "Please, just hold onto me" she said, "do not let me go" she whispered as he held her in his arms tightly. "Never" he said gently. A few moments later, she raised her head up towards his, and allowed him to caress her face. He closed his eyes and kissed her for the first time tenderly. She let out a moan of pleasure, and held onto his waist tightly as they continued to kiss. He then pulled her even closer to his chest and kissed her with as much passion as he had felt for her for so very long. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled with warmness and seductiveness as he lifted her up into his arms effortlessly and closed her door.  
  
* * * 


	7. Everlasting Union

John was talking to Susan that morning, since Claudia had not made her appearance that morning. They both had their suspicions when Gaston had also failed to appear. Susan grinned in John's direction. Things had certainly changed since Gaston had arrived. Lefou had come into the tavern looking for Gaston. "He'll be up and around in an hour or so." John told him. In Claudia's room, she was lying still in Gaston's safe arms, as he stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks tenderly. His eyes were still closed, as Claudia sighed happily as he slowly opened his eyes and began to stir once more. He found himself smiling and feeling a very rejuvenated feeling of comfort and security that he had never known in his entire life.  
"Is Gaston upstairs?" Lefou asked John. "Uh, you can't go up there" John said, outreaching his hand towards Lefou to stop him from proceeding. "Why?" The other man asked. John looked at Susan and then to Lefou awkwardly. He then found himself smiling when he had made the connection since Claudia had also disappeared. He has finally found, what he had been looking for all along, Lefou thought to himself. Before Lefou could speak, Gaston had come down the stairs in a cheerful mood. "Good morning" he said. John had then noticed that Claudia had tried timing her entrance a few moments later. "Hello Gaston, John, Susan, a pleasure to see you all." She said-but her face made her feelings for Gaston obvious. Gaston had gone about his daily tasks, of course greeting Lefou, as if nothing had happened the night before. But his friend could sense it; the same as he had in his wife when they had been courting years ago. He had drawn his friend outside, watching him chop firewood. "Gaston, care to tell me what is going on?" Lefou asked outright. "Nothing has changed," he said. "You and I know that is not true" he answered. Gaston raised his head up, still trying to hide his smile. "Care to give me a wager as to what you think it is?" His friend grinned. Lefou pointed a finger through the open window at Claudia. "I already knew from the beginning" he replied. Gaston found himself blushing. "Things have changed a great deal for me" he began, "love tends to do that," Lefou said more softly. Gaston pondered that for a moment, and then smiled once more. "Is that what it feels like?" He asked aloud, "until now, I had never aloud myself to feel that way about anyone-other than perhaps myself." He sighed, chopping the wood, "I was vain and cruel, and it is any wonder Belle hated me as she did" Gaston frowned. "Belle couldn't hate anyone-it was just circumstances beyond anyone's control. We were all possessed by the devil," Lefou said quietly, "the devil being our hatred and jealousy." He then continued further: "love is a feeling that allows us to see past all of those negative feelings and re-discover everything we thought was foreign to us-at least that was the impact it had had on me" Lefou smiled sincerely. Gaston smiled at his friend with a genuine warmth, and he knew that yes-love-a true love had enabled him to look past what he had done to everyone long ago, and to allow himself to be all that he could be-right now. "Anyone can change" Lefou said, "even me" Gaston replied. "Do you truly love this woman?" Lefou added, "yes" Gaston answered firmly. That evening, Daniel had returned to the bar, this time more determined than before to take Claudia away. John had confronted him immediately. "She does not wish to see you, so I would ask that you leave, before you have to deal with Gaston" he said. "Who the bloody hell is he?" The other man asked loudly. "Someone I'd advise against meeting" John answered. "Then bring him in," Daniel said defiantly. Claudia had asked Gaston not to go, but he wanted to defend her honor. "I must," he pleaded. "But I do pray this will be the end of it" she added. Gaston had faced Daniel for the first time, and the other man was not pleased. Both had had different expectations for the other. "I do not know what that woman told you-but do not believe a word of it!" Daniel said. "I would take her word as truth" Gaston replied. "Then you are a damn fool!" Daniel said angrily. "She is using you," he added. "Let me be my own judge of that" Gaston said. "She is using you like she did me and others in the past" Daniel said, still pleading for his case. "Has she told you anything about her past? I doubt it!" He said. "What goes on between her and I is our business" Gaston answered. "Then you will end up paying, as I did, for your mistakes," he said coldly. "I have already paid the price for them" Gaston uttered. "Ask her about us, ask her now!" Daniel had demanded. "I will NOT!" Gaston snapped. Claudia had then come down the stairs, her eyes swollen with fresh tears. "Claudia?" Gaston asked, growing concerned. "Ask her!" Daniel said, "she will not deny it," he added. "Is this man your fiancée, as you told me?" Gaston asked her. She lowered her eyes, "no-" she said softly, to his confusion. "He is" she paused, "my husband," she added- as the other man felt stabbing in his heart that had been far worse than his near death. Claudia nearly collapsed.  
Gaston felt his old anger and jealous rages come slowly to the surface-as this last breech of trust and honor nearly tore away at his heart. He gave her a hard stare, and pulled back slowly-as everyone's eyes in the tavern were all on him-this "fool" as Daniel had called him. "Now, I shall take back what is mine" Daniel said. Claudia sobbed softly. That is what she had meant by: "I tried to escape." she had been trying to run from him. "I do not love you anymore!" She cried out to Daniel. "Marriage is not about love, you wench!" Daniel said angrily to Gaston's hidden dismay. She had been silently pleading with Gaston's eyes and begging him for forgiveness. He had forcefully grabbed her arm, "now lets go!" He said, "no..NO! Please!" She sobbed. She had looked right at Gaston, but his feet were tied down to the ground; his agony was pulsating throughout his entire body. "Gaston! Please!" She cried. Claudia tried reaching out to him-but his emotions had become dead in him-until she had screamed out "I love you!" And then he found himself running out towards Daniel's carriage. "Let her go at once, she will stay here with me! Where she belongs!" He said in a demanding tone. "You have no say in this!" Daniel said, trying to push Claudia into his carriage forcefully. Then Daniel had thrown Gaston off guard by pulling out a gun. "You leave us alone, or I will kill her right now!" He said with a renewed hatred. Gaston gasped as he saw the fear in Claudia's eyes.  
"No, don't!" He said-hearing the echo of a familiar voice in his head from so long ago. And before he had realized it, he had moved so quickly that he had caught Daniel off guard, was able to kick the weapon out of his hands and pull Claudia away-right after he punched him square in the nose, knocking him down from the steps of the carriage and throwing the horse in a confused frenzy. John and the others had finally come outside, "take him away!" Gaston commanded, as three others carried him away unconscious. "You- saved my life" she said softly, her face reddened with tears. "I had to" Gaston turned to her, with his own tears to shed. "I love you," he said gently, as she threw her arms around him. Lefou and the John smiled at each other.  
  
* * *  
Gaston opened the carriage door for Claudia, his new bride. As they rode down the street, leaving the village, waving a farewell to all of their friends, Claudia felt Gaston slip his hand into hers gently. "This is the beginning of a new life for me" she whispered happily as the carriage drove away. "And for me" he said tenderly, kissing her. 


End file.
